pokemon mistery dungeon omg
by JBcristal
Summary: dejen reviews,y si quieren que su pokemon se una al equipo de rescate, manden reviews
1. fei

Hola, es mi primer fic, y punto, así que no tengo NADA que decir, y punto. Bueno, nada, menos que se me ocurrio esto jugando el pokemon mazmorra misteriosa y que esto esta basado en pokemon mazmorra misteriosa, pero no es la misma historia.

-----------------------------------------------------

Los rayos de luz atravesaban las hojas de los árboles y, a lo lejos, se podía ver un pequeño totodile durmiendo, y, al parecer, un chikorita esta con el. De repente, el totodile se despierta.

Chikorita: ¡hasta que despiertas!, pensé que estabas muerto.

Totodile: ¿Dónde estoy? –Entonces miro al chikorita- ¿Cómo puedes hablar?

Chikorita: pero que raro eres, por cierto, ¿como te llamas?

Totodile: me llamo Fei, ¿y tú?

Chikorita: pero es que esta tu nombre es raro

Fei: no creo que crea que soy un humano, pero lo intentare –penso Fei-

Chikorita: oye, realmente eres muy raro, y has estado muy callado, ¿sabes?

Fei: no creo que creas que en realidad yo soy un humano

Chikorita: ¡jajajaja!, además eres muy gracioso

Fei: veo que no me cree –pensó Fei- pues que se le va a hacer

Chikorita: oye, ¿te has enterado ya de lo de los desastres naturales que están sucediendo últimamente por esta región?

Fei: ¿EH?

Chikorita: pues si que eres raro -.-

?????????: ¡AYUDA!

Fei: ¿eh?

Chikorita: deja de decir ¿eh?, ¿eh?

Fei: eso no importa ahora, ¡vamos!

-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso es lo que se me ocurre (y me acuerdo) mas o menos al principio del juego. espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo.

Black absol

Y dejen reviews


	2. lista 1

bueno, este capitulo no es un capitulo, si no una lista de los que mandan reviews para entrar en el grupo. Este recuento se hará después de cada capitulo, y habrá una lista. Por ahora esta es la lista.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Gio Pokemon: psiduck estado: aceptado

-----------------------------------------------------

Esta es la única persona, pero saldrá en el próximo capitulo si puedo meterla, claro.


	3. lista extra 1

Por razones de reviews tengo que hacer otra lista.

Perdon por la espera, pero ya estoy haciendo el capitulo, no me maten.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Gio: aceptado.pokemon: psyduck

Alec:aceptado.pokemon: charmander

Pika-chan:en espera.pokemon: pikachu

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, se me olvido avisar que se les llamara siempre por el nombre del pokemon

A pika-chan: ¿no podias hacer un nombre mas corto? Me costo mucho ponerlo.

Ps: a todos los que se metan aquí, les aviso que todos tendreis la misma historia que fei: un humano transformado en pokemon que no recuerda nada.


	4. el equipo de rescate TC entra en accion

Hola, aquí estoy con otro capitulo de

Pokemon mistery dungeon omg

Vale, me paso con los cartelitos -.-

Aviso que aquí saldran dos o quizá tres nuevos pokemon en el equipo. Aviso que la linea de + son las de "mas tarde"

-----------------------------------------------------

Fei: eso no importa ahora, ¡vamos!

???:ayuden a mi hijo caterpie.

Chikorita: ¿como te llamas?

Butterfree: muchas gracias. Mi hijo esta en la arboleda chica.

Fei: mmmmm... vale, le rescataremos

Todos: ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

¿Que quienes están gritando? Pues Chikorita, Fei, Gio y Alec. ¿Qué quienes son Gio y Alec? Volvamos tiempo atrás para saberlo.

Entrada de Arboleda Chica

Chikorita: por fin llegamos.

??? 1: ¡ME ABUUUUUURRO!

??? 2: yo tambien, así que calladito, que así estas mas bonito

Fei: como se llaman

??? 1: ¿yo?

Fei: los dos

??? 1: yo soy Gio, el psyduck

??? 2: yo soy Alec, el charmander

Chikorita: se quieren unir al equipo

Gio y Alec: ¡SI!

Fei: bueno, entremos a la arboleda chica.

Arboleda Chica

Todos: ¡ME ABUUUUUUURRO!

???: snif...snif...snif...

Fei: que te pasa peque... ¡un momento! Tu eres el hijo de butterfree ¿no?

Caterpie: si...

Gio: alec.

Alec: ¿si?

Chikorita: chicos

Gio: se lo decimos.

Alec: ¿que cosa?

Gio: ya sabes, que somos humanos.

Chikorita: ¡chicos!

Alec: vale, pero después de esta mision

Chikorita: ¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Los chicos: ¿que?

Chikorita: no miren detrás de ustedes.

Los chicos: ¿por qu...?

Chikorita: demasiado tarde.

Todos: ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Bueno, solo se resume en 4 palabras esta escena: muchos pokemon persiguiendoles (¿Qué? ¿que eran 3 palabras? Rayos)

Todos: ya estamos artos.

Y todos usaron placaje, hasta vencer a los pokemon malvados.

Ya fuera con butterfree

Butterfree: muchas gracias.

Chikorita: no pasa nada. Siempre cuente con el equipo de rescate T.C

Fei: y la chica no me deja ni escoger si quiero unirme al grupooooo.

Buterfree y caterpie se fueron.

Chikorita: vengan.

Base de T.C

Chikorita: llegamos

Los chicos: guauuuuuuuuuu

Esta será nuestra base.

El sitio era con muchas hamacas para dormir, varios mapas y un armario con bayas, lazos, esferas...

Fei: ¡tu eres rica o que!

Chikorita: pues si

Gio y Alec: chicos.

Fei y chikorita: ¿Qué?

Gio y Alec: quizás no nos crean pero somos humanos.

Fei: ¿ustedes tampoco recuerdan nada excepto eso? Yo tambien soy humano y eso me pasa.

Gio y Alec: pues nos pasa igual que a ti.

Chikorita: hay dios - y se desmayó-

-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, estuve un tiempo retrasado con el fic por mi otro fic y por no acordarme si era butterfly, butterfree o buterfree. Recuerdo que si quieren que su pokemon se una al grupo mandenme un review con sus ataques y todos los demas datos. El nivel no puede ser exagerado.

PS: a los que me han mandado pokemons, mandenme un review con sus ataques y todos los demas datos. El nivel no puede ser exagerado.


End file.
